JWR Network
JWR Network is a robloxian television channel that launched on December 1, 2016. History JWR Network launched on December 1, 2016. Television carriages See List of television services carrying JWR Network History JWR Network was first carried on Infinite World TV on November 1, 2016 which was a month before it launched. On January 22, 2017, JWR Network was planned to be carried on Amicable. Programming See List of programs broadcast by JWR Network History JWR Network launched on December 1, 2016 with these programs: Bear in the Big Blue House, Jerry Creamer, John Questo, Oobi, Rolie Polie Olie, Talking Friends, The Upside Down Show. John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiered on that day. The JWR Kids has these programs: Bear in the Big Blue House, Oobi, Rolie Polie Olie, The Upside Down Show. On December 10, 2016, a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiered at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. Central Time. On December 17, 2016, a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiered at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. Central Time. On December 24, 2016, a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiered at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. Central Time. On December 31, 2016, JWR Network's New Year bash happened with a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. Central Time. Talking Friends stopped airing after that day after an episode of it at 7:50 a.m. Central Time. JWR Network started an all week movie time event from Sunday, January 1 to Saturday, January 7 every 5 p.m. Central Time. The movies in order were The Pickle Pig, Home, How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, The Croods, Frozen, and Zootopia. On January 7, 2017, a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiered at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. Central Time. Gallery Logos JWR_Network_Logo.png|Current Logo (December 1, 2016 - present) Website Images Advertisements on the Website 2016 JWRNetworkComingsoonWebsite.png|JWR Network - Coming soon! JWR_Kids_Advertisement_on_Website_1.png|JWR Kids - Coming soon! John_Questo_Advertisement_on_Website_1.png|John Questo - Coming soon! Jerry_Creamer_Advertisement_on_Website_1.png|Jerry Creamer - Coming soon! John_Questo_Advertisement_on_Website_2.png|John Questo - Everyday at 4 p.m. CT Jerry_Creamer_Advertisement_on_Website_2.png|Jerry Creamer - Everyday at 4:15 p.m. CT JWR_Network's_Christmas_Eve_Advertisement_on_Website_2016.jpg|JWR Network's Christmas Celebration with a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer! Saturday, December 24th at 4 p.m. CT JWR_Network's_Christmas_Day_Advertisement_on_Website_2016.jpg|JWR Network's Christmas Celebration with an encore of the Christmas episodes of John Questo and Jerry Creamer! Sunday, December 25th at 4 p.m. CT JWR_Network's_New_Year_Advertisement.png|JWR Network's New Year Bash with a new episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer on Saturday, December 31st at 4 p.m. and 4:15 p.m. CT 2017 JoshuaReedBirthdayPromoImage.png|Celebrate Joshua Reed's birthday with a birthday themed episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer! Tuesday, April 4th at 6 p.m. CT! JoshuaReedBirthdayPromoImageShortened.png|Celebrate Joshua Reed's birthday with a birthday themed episode of John Questo and Jerry Creamer! Tuesday, April 4th at 6 p.m. CT! Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks